


5 times Patton used a confetti popper on Logan + 1 time Logan used one on Patton

by VoidofLight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Patton runs a coffee shop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ~confetti~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: A Logicality romance told in a little over 1500 words.





	5 times Patton used a confetti popper on Logan + 1 time Logan used one on Patton

**Author's Note:**

> This just started out as a little drabble, but then grew into a full-on one-shot. Enjoy!

1\. The first time it happened was on January 1st, New Years Day. Patton was the one put in charge of closing up shop that night, seeing as he was the only one working at the time. Just as he was about to turn off the machines, someone stumbled their way into the shop. 

“Apologies for the abruptness of my appearance, but may I get an espresso?”

Shrugging, Patton decided that there’d be no harm in making the man a drink. Turning on the machines, Patton brewed the man a nice, steaming mug of coffee. 

“That’ll be $3.99!” Handing Patton the money, the man took a sip of his drink. 

“This drink is… divine. Well done.” 

“Yay!” Patton cheered, taking a confetti popper out of his apron, Patton exploded it above the stranger, who tried (and failed) to avoid the falling glitter. 

“I’ve been trying to get the espresso correct for ages but its always been too bitter! Until now, that is!”

“In that case, congratulations on the accomplishment, mister.”

“Aww, thanks! Feel free to use my real name, Patton!” Patton said, pointing to his name tag.

The man smirked. “Ok then, Patton. It’s been delightful talking to you, but I really must be going now.”

Sending the man out the door, Patton called out, “Wait! What’s your name?”

“It’s Logan.”

\---

2\. The second time it happened was on February 14th, Valentines Day. For the past two months, Logan has come by everyday at 7am on the dot for coffee. Since not many people were there so early in the day, often the two would spend some time chatting over the counter before Logan had to leave. From their chats, the two learned many things about each other. 

Logan learned of Patton’s love of animals, his fear of spiders (or as he called them, “creepy crawly death dealers”), and his excitement for any and all things fluffy.

Patton learned of Logan’s passion for astronomy, found it adorable whenever his eyes lit up due to the latest Crofters-based pastry in the shop (but only Crofters), and fell in love with the way Logan smiled that tiny smirk that somehow managed to capture all the stars in the sky at once.

That day, Logan came in as usual, ordering his espresso and taking a seat to chat with Patton. The two spoke as usual, talking about things that had happened to them the day prior, something interesting one of them found online, anything, really. Just as Logan was about to leave, Patton stopped him.

“One more thing!”

Logan turned to face him, “What is it, Patton?”

“Well, I’m closing early tonight, since it’s Valentines Day and all, so I was wondering if you’d like to… do something?”

“Ah, go on a date you mean.”

Patton blushed, “Y-Yeah, like that.”

“I… wouldn’t be opposed to such an outing.”

Patton lit up, “R-Really?!”

Logan smiled (and Patton swooned), “Really, Patton. What time should I come to retrieve you?”

“Hurray!”

By the time Logan realized what was happening, it was too late. Patton exploded a confetti popper over Logan, giggling like an excited child. (Logan couldn’t be upset, that giggle was adorable and he would 100% die for it.)

“I’m closing at 8, see you then?”

“See you then, Patton.”

That night, Logan took Patton out to a Valentines Day festival being held in the next town over. It was a bit of a long drive, but it was worth it to see Patton happily prancing under the pink lights; tugging excitedly on Logan’s arm to visit every booth. By the time the two made it back home it was well past midnight, but they didn’t care. They had fun, so it was worth it. (It also didn’t hurt that they had began making arrangements for a second date, too.)

\---

3\. The third time it happened was on March 20, the Spring Equinox. Patton and Logan had gone many dates since Valentines Day, each time falling more and more in love with each other.

(Seriously, one time an old lady came into the shop while the two were chatting and said, “Aw, what an adorable couple you two are. Young love at it’s finest.” That gem made the pair blush crimson from the base of their necks to the tips of their ears. When Logan told her that they weren’t, in fact, a couple, she responded with, “Well that’s a shame. I’ve seen honeymooning couples that look at each other the same way you two do.” Her words did nothing to calm down the glasses gays, now furiously blushing.)

Once again, Patton and Logan were on a date! This time, the pair went out to a local park to eat ice-cream and look at the budding flowers. It was only when the two had sat down by a pond to look at the birds when Patton asked the question.

“Lo, are we dating?”

Logan turned to look at Patton. In the bright midday sun, it wasn’t hard for him to tell that his partner was worried about his reply. Logan never liked worrying Patton.

“I’d like to think so. Though, we’d never confirmed it until now.”

“In that case,” Patton said, taking Logan’s hands into his own, “Logan Berry Sanders, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, Patton.”

This time, Logan did see it coming. He even began scooting away from it, before quickly realizing that the bench they were sitting on didn’t allow him to move much farther away from where he already sat. Covered in streamers and glitter, Logan just sighed as he returned the (actually really nice) bear hug Patton was giving him.

\---

4\. The fourth time it happened was on July 4th, the Fourth of July (Independence Day). The couple (!!!) had gone out to see the firework show happening that night. The two gazed in amazement as the shining streaks of lights graced the sky. In the midst of it all, Logan couldn’t help but look at Patton. Surely, no human could look so heavenly. His hair was framed by the colors illuminating from the sky, as the stars in his eyes could’ve rivaled those above him. Tapping Patton on the shoulder, Logan asked the question.

“Patton.”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Rapidly blushing, Patton nodded; not trusting his own tongue not to mess up his words.

Needless to say, fireworks were going off for those two that night. (And I’m not referring to the ones in the sky.) This time, Logan didn’t notice that it had happened until they broke apart from the kiss, trailing streamers and glitter between the two of them. Logan sighed contentedly, as Patton smiled brightly. 

\---

5\. The fifth time it happened was on December 25th, Christmas Day. The couple was at Disney World to celebrate the holidays together. They went on saw many of the attractions and went on twice as many rides. 

At the end of the night, Patton led in front of Cinderella’s Castle. Logan began sprouting fun-facts about the castle to Patton, marveling over it’s design and history. After a few minutes of talking without reply, Logan turned around to see Patton. Down on the ground. Kneeling on one knee, with an open box in his hands.

One declaration of never-dying love later, Patton said popped the question.

“Logan Berry Sanders, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?”

Through his tears, Logan nodded, saying the word “yes” over and over again. Sliding the ring onto his finger, Patton pulled Logan into a blissful kiss as the castle lit up behind them. A crowd of onlookers began clapping for the newly engaged couple; and as they pulled apart, Patton held up a finger, saying, “One more thing!”

This time Logan didn’t fight against the confetti. Instead, opting to pick up his newly-engaged fiance and spin him around as the glitter and streamers fell down on them. Truly, a night to remember at “The Most Magical Place on Earth”.

\---

+1. It took a couple of months to plan the wedding. The time, place, guest list, decorations, everything was accounted for by the couple. And thus, the ceremony went off without a hitch on April 24th, a very special day to them.

Logan could only watch in awe as Patton walked down the aisle, wearing a long, flowing white wedding dress that made all the women jealous. Meeting him at the altar, the two held hands all throughout the ceremony.

Their vows made even the most cold-hearted, steel-faced person in the room shed a tear of approval. A thundering round of applause was given to them as they kissed, sealing their marriage. Breaking apart the kiss, Logan spoke.

“I believe that there is only one more thing to do to celebrate this occasion.”

Patton watched on with curiosity, as Logan reached into his jacket and pulled out something. His curiosity soon turned into delight, as he saw what the thing was.

Gasping, Patton had hearts in his eyes as confetti rained down on him and his newly-wed husband.

“Lo, I love you!”

“And I, love you.”


End file.
